Triwizard Trauma
by HerEmeraldEyes
Summary: My first story on here, now I am coming back and adding more to it. It's a take off the fourth book told through the eyes of someone who knows about the evil plot... new chapter! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Hellos

His deep emerald eyes stared into mine. His rough hands gently brushed a lock of hair off my forehead. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his steady hands found my waist. He pulled me in close, and I closed my eyes, tingling with excitement...

"KELLY!" I awoke with a start as a pillow came flying at my head. "Get up! You overslept again!"

I sat up slowly, feeling a slight twinge of sadness that the dream had ended. My older sister, Emma, came storming over to my bed.

"Mum says if you don't get yourself ready we'll leave without you." Despite her angry voice, a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Her silver prefect badge shimmered against the pale blue of her Ravenclaw sweater.

"Okay, all right," I forced myself to shove off the warm cocoon of blankets. I shivered in my white t-shirt and red pajama bottoms, covered in flying brooms and golden snitches.

"The train leaves at 9:00," Emma reminded me.

"Yes, I know," I informed her, trying not to look too annoyed. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the mirror. A plain freckled face stared back at me, with a stubby little nose and tangled reddish brown hair.

Emma came over and stood behind me. She was at least four inches taller than me, her long blonde hair cascading over her delicate shoulders. Her sparkling blue eyes and dainty nose fit perfectly in her lovely clear face. Everything about her was just plain perfect. I tried not to get jealous, and attempted to run a brush through my protesting hair.

"Kelly, darling, if you would just use some conditioner and brush your poor hair it would actually be quite pretty. I've always wished my hair was thick and curly like yours."

I stared at my perfect older sister in disbelief. "Thanks Emma, but you and I both know that your hair is the envy of the whole world." I secretly wondered how she was able to inherit both the looks and the brains of the family, while I was stuck with neither. Well I had been put in Gryffindor- that had to count for something. And at least I had Quidditch- something Emma would never be good at. I tried to focus my mind on these happy thoughts as I changed quickly out of my pajamas and into jeans and a t-shirt. I would put my robes on later. Pulling my hair back into a sloppy bun, I charged down the stairs for some breakfast.

"Girls, honestly, let's go! If you miss the train... I swear ..." My mother broke into a sprint as Emma and I struggled to keep up with her. I leaned into my trolley, urging it to go faster. My large wooden trunk wobbled and shook against its straps, and my owl, Merlin, screeched in protest as his cage bounced up and down.

"Sorry," I panted, swerving to the right to avoid a group of teenagers. Muffled giggles and raised eyebrows followed us, but I was too intent on getting to the platform to care.

"Finally," my mom sighed, as we reached platforms nine and ten. "Ready?"  
We both nodded, and with a burst of speed, pushed our trolleys towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. A tingling sensation swept over my body as I found myself at platform 9 3/4. Our mother burst through moments later as the train let out a loud whistle.

"You've got everything?" she asked, brushing some hair out of Emma's eyes.

"Yes mum," we chorused. "Oh, and mum don't forget-

"To send your broom, yes I've already sent it with Tawny. It will probably get there before you do," mother interrupted me.

I smiled and gave her a quick hug. The train let out another loud whistle.

"Oh go on then, and don't you forget to write!"

"I won't mother," Emma beamed, giving her badge one last polish with her sweater sleeve. I rolled my eyes, but promised to write, even though I knew I wouldn't.

Lifting my trunk in one hand and Merlin's cage in the other, I clambered up the steps of the Hogwarts Express.

"Kelly! Over here!" The familiar shout of my best friend, Amber Rollins came from a compartment a few doors down.

"Amber!" I squealed, pushing my way through the crowd to her compartment. Her head bobbed up from a sea of people- funky purple earrings, a bright orange top, and tons of crazy makeup. I itched with the longing to see her face to face again. At last, I squeezed through the door and threw myself into her arms. We hugged and screamed for a few seconds, before taking a seat. I quickly I looked around to see who else was there.

Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson sat next to us with Alicia Spinnet. Across from us, Tibby Parker was curled up in the corner with Dean Thomas. I faked a look of surprise, even though she had been bombarding me with letters all summer, gushing over what an amazing boyfriend he was. She blushed and grinned at me. Next to Dean sat Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins, heads bent in the planning of some sort of prank. Beside them, squeezed against the wall, was Lavender Brown, looking rather bored and wishing she were somewhere else. We had nearly half the Gryffindor house crowded into our tiny compartment, and I loved seeing all the familiar faces. My eyes flickered back towards the Weasley twins. If they were here, that meant Ron was here somewhere. And if Ron was here, then Harry probably was too...

I stared out the window. The cloud was dark and cloudy and rain pelted the windows of the train. I pressed my palm up against the glass and it left a warm mark.

"Kelly? Hellooo... girl, are you spacing out on me again?" Amber snapped her fingers in front of my face. I came back to earth and turned to face her sparkling eyes. Today they were bright purple, the same color as her dangling earrings. Ever since we learned the color-changing spell in Charms class, you could count on Amber to have a new eye color every day.

"Sorry... I was just... thinking." I apologized.  
"About..." she trailed off, waiting for me to fill in.  
"Oh, nothing... random stuff..." I grinned apologetically at her. "What were you saying?"  
"Kelly Marie Daniels, don't you dare change the subject on me. Were you thinking about a guy?!"  
"No," I said, not convincingly at all.  
"Yes! You were!" Amber squealed with glee. Caught up in the moment, she stood up on the seat. "Everyone, listen up!" she yelled. A silence fell over the compartment. "I have some exciting news. After all these years, Kelly Daniels finally has a crush!"  
"Amber!" I hissed, my cheeks flaming. Lavender's face lit up and she crossed the compartment to sit next to me.

"Kelly, is this true?" she asked, her eyes bright, longing for her first piece of gossip. "Who is it?"  
"Oh... it's nothing... no one..." I protested, my cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.  
"Oooooh you're a terrible liar," Lavender giggled. I frowned and turned away. I never had liked her much.

"Seriously Kelly, who is it?" Angelina asked. Alicia and Katie leaned in behind her, ready to hear all the details. Even Tibby was curious enough to turn away from Dean, and was watching me carefully. I was torn between being embarrassed and feeling happy to be the center of attention.

"Amber, you are in sooo much trouble," I muttered fiercely. She beamed. It was all these crazy things she did that made me love her and hate her all at once.

"There you all are!" I was saved as Hermione burst into our compartment. "We're due to arrive any minute. You had better change into your robes!" The spotlight was lifted off me as people set about finding their robes and hurrying off to change. I silently thanked Hermione as I pulled out my scarlet robes and rushed off to change.


	2. Chapter 2: Evening at Hogwarts

**Hey thanks for all the reviews on this chapter- they really helped me!! Anyways I tried to fix it up and make it more original. Hope you like.  
**

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way! Follow me!" the booming, friendly voice of Rubeus Hagrid echoed through the air. We stepped off the train and into the pouring rain. Amber and I crouched over and rushed toward the line of carriages pulled by invisible horses. At least, they were invisible to me. Some others were not as lucky. We found an empty carriage and clambered in, followed by Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. Our trunks would be brought to our dormitories later.

"Hi Amber." the round, nervous face of Neville Longbottom appeared outside our carriage, dripping wet and all alone. "Could I ride with you? Everywhere else is full," he blushed.

"Sure Neville," Amber grinned. I smiled encouragingly at him. I know it sounds mean, but it was still a mystery to me how he got in to Gryffindor. He climbed in awkwardly, and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes lingered on Amber quite a bit. I held back the impulse to laugh. Poor Neville. I wondered if he really thought he had a chance with her.

As we entered the Great Hall, and got out of the driving rain, a warm feeling of welcome swept over me. This grand castle was like a second home to me. I would probably have more happy memories here than anywhere in the world. As squelched across the floor to the Gryffindor table, I caught a glimpse of Emma at the Ravenclaw table. She was chatting with another prefect and twirling her blonde hair idly. I took a seat next to Amber and Katie. Alicia and Angelina sat across from us, along with Seamus, Dean, and Tibby. I scanned the table for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed quietly.

"Excuse me," I felt a hand on my shoulder. Not daring to believe it, I turned around slowly. Sure enough, I was staring into the gorgeous green eyes of the one and only Harry Potter. "Are those seats taken?"

"No," I said, barely breathing.

"Thanks." He grinned and slid in beside me. Hermione and Ron sat on his other side.

"Any time," I replied shyly. But he had already turned away to talk to Ron. I bit my lip, and turned to face Amber and Katie.

"Man, when's the food gonna get here," I complained, staring longingly at my empty golden plate. The words had just slipped out of my mouth, when the tall wooden doors of the Great Hall swung open, and silence fell. Professor McGonagall led a long line of first years up towards the front of the Hall, and arranged them in a line facing us. Drenched from their rainy ride across the lake, they were shivering- from being wet and cold, and undoubtedly from being extremely nervous. A few especially timid students shrank back in fear as Filch hobbled up towards them and slammed down a three-legged stool before placing a filthy, tattered hat on top of it. For a moment, there was complete silence, as the first years cast worried confused looks among themselves. Then a long tear near the brim of the hat burst open like a mouth, and it broke into it's song.

When it had finished, the hall burst into applause, and Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll and began to call off names of the first years. One by one, they sat on the stool, with the huge hat on their tiny heads, worried, panicked looks on most of their faces. And one by one, they were sorted and dashed off to the appropriate tables. At long last, the line of first years had disapeared among the four tables, and it was time for the feast!

Harry's deep voice cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd, and I smiled to myself as the empty dishes filled magically before our eyes. Mashed potatoes, steak, chicken, and turkey, fresh veggies and plump fruits, various kinds of deserts ranging from chocolate cupcakes to strawberry shortcake. It truly was a feast. I grabbed the nearest dish, and started filling my plate with all my favorite foods.

"So Kelly, you're going out for chaser again, right?" Angelina asked. "Of course!" I agreed. "Katie, Alicia? "She gestured to the two others.

"You know it!" Katie cheered.  
"May the best three win," I grinned at them. Alicia and I had been fighting over the third chaser position for years, and I had finally made it last year. I hoped to get another year in, but if she won her spot back, I would have to settle with team manager.

"So Amber," I turned towards her, ripping off a piece of a chicken wing with my teeth. "You joining the chess club again this year?" I tried to keep any note of sarcasm out of my voice.

"Hey, chess is cool, okay? Ron did it last year, and so did Tibby, no matter how much she denies it!"

"Oh, yes. Very cool." I tried to keep myself from laughing, and the result was a loud and obnoxious snort esccaping from my nose.

"Nice," Amber giggled, causing Seamus to laugh loudly, causing Ron to join in, and soon our whole end of the table was laughing at me, even Hermione.

"Shut up," I moaned, my cheeks flushing slightly. As I turned away, I found myself facing Harry, and I couldn't help notice that he wasn't laughing. Smiling maybe, but not in a mean way. I grinned at him before turning back to my chicken.

When all the plates had been scraped clean and the students were full and happy, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet once more. The buzz of chatter filling the hall ceased almost immediately so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them. "Now that we are all fed and watered I must ask for your attention. It is my sad duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What!" I cried out in shock.

"That's rubbish!" Harry screamed from beside me. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia showed similar forms of distress. Alicia was wide eyed, Katie's jaw had dropped, and a look of pure fury was crossing Angelina's face. Cries of outrage and confusion echoed across the hall. Dumbledore pressed on, his booming voice drowning out the crowd.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much time and energy from us all. But I am sure you will enjoy it immensely."

"Yeah right! Nothing is better than Quidditch," Angelina muttered fiercely.

"I have great pleasure in announcing that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

**A/N: This part is just Dumbledore explaining the tournament, so if you already know all about it you can feel free to skip over it. :)**

"Allow me to explain. The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three schools. Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. A champion is selected from each school and the three champions compete in three magical tasks. The students wishing to compete from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at the Halloween feast. A very special judge will decide which student will win Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons of personal prize money. This judge is known as the Goblet of Fire."

He went on to explain other rules, such as the age limit of seventeen, which caused quite an uproar. When he had finished discussing the other parts of his start-of-the-year-speech, it was time to go to our common rooms.

**A/N: Okay, back to the story...**

"Well now, it is late. And I know how you all wish to be ready for your classes tomorrow morning. So off to bed..."

But before we could obey, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall swung open with a loud bang. A man stood in the doorway, leaning against a long stick, and wrapped in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall turned to face this mysterious stranger. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of dark gray hair, and began to walk up towards the teachers table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall as he walked. He reached the end of the table, turned right, and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. A flash of lightning crossed the ceiling and Alicia gasped. The lightning had lit up the man's face, and it was a ghastly sight. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth was a twisted gash, and a large chunk of his nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him so frightening. One of them was small, dark and beady, but the other was large, round, and a bright blue color. The blue eye was moving constantly, without blinking, and was rolling in every direction. Then, suddenly, it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head so all we could see was whiteness. I shuddered.

The stranger reached Dumbledore and stretched out a mangled hand. Dumbledore shook it, muttering words no one could hear. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right. The stranger sat down heavily, shook his hair out of his face, and began to eat his sausages.

"Allow me to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore announced brightly into the shocked silence. "Professor Moody." A few hands clapped hesitantly together, but the sound stopped fairly quickly. Everyone seemed to shocked by Moody's bizzare appearence to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" I whispered to Amber. "Mad Eye Moody? That crazy guy?"

Amber shrugged.

"Must be," Harry answered, leaning in close to me. I shivered slightly.

"Right then. As I said, off to bed."

Noise erupted through the room as a mob of students swarmed towards the double doors out of the hall. Amber linked arms with me and Angelina came up along side us.

"Well, I turn seventeen in October. I think I'm going to enter the tournament," she smiled uncertainly at us.

"Good luck," I said whole-heartedly. "You deserve to win. I hope you do."

"Hear, hear," Amber agreed.

"Thanks you guys," she said, breaking into a broad smile.

"So what do you think of Moody teaching here?" I asked.

"Dunno." said Amber. "He seems a bit strange but I heard he's a great auror."

We made our way up a few staircases and down the hall to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was hidden behind a painting of a Fat Lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked, in a heavy accent.

"Balderdash," said Tibby, bursting out of nowhere. "A prefect told me."

"Oh and where have you been?" I asked her, jokingly.

"Probably off snogging Dean," Angelina teased her. Tibby flushed as the painting swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. We all climbed through and found ourselves in the common room. A crackling fire danced merrily, casting a cheerful glow on the squishy armchairs and couches.

We walked across the room to the staircase to the girl's dormitory and climbed slowly up it, veering off to our seperate hallways. Tibby pushed open our door to reveal a spacious room with six beds and six dressers all in a row. There were three large windows, cheery red walls, and our trunks had all been placed at the ends of our beds. Hermione lay curled up in the bed farthest from the door, reading some sort of book. Lavender was already fast asleep on the opposite end. We claimed the four middle beds and started to change into our pajamas. I changed into my flannel pajamas and slid underneath the giant down comforter. I let out a small contented sigh as the layers of soft linens hugged me like an old friend. It was perfect, just lying here, listening to the driving rain echoing distantly against the great walls of Hogwarts. As the warmth of the bed soaked into every inch of my weary body, I closed my eyes and fell quickly asleep.

**Hope you liked or maybe you didn't but either way please please please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Halloween

The next few weeks passed by in a buzz of new classes and gossip about the summer. The Quidditch World Cup was an especially hot topic. I swore I would never forgive Mum for not getting us tickets. As far as classes were concerned, they were starting out pretty easy. Mad Eye Moody turned out to be the DADA teacher, and he certainly was... interesting. I mean, how many teachers show off Unforgivable Curses on their first day? Since all the Gryffindor fourth years had classes together, I saw Harry quite a bit, which was just fine with me. We were still all getting along in the dormitories, even with Lavender and Hermione stuck in the same room. I think having them on opposite ends of the place helped a bit. Basically, life at Hogwarts was pretty good.

"Mail's here!" Amber announced, waving her piece of toast towards the ceiling. I looked up to see a huge flock of owls soaring down towards the crowd of students. Packages and envelopes rained down from the ceiling into the waiting arms of students. I scanned the air quickly, saw there was nothing for me, and turned back to my sausage.

"Bloody Hell Kelly! Duck!" I heard Amber scream. Against her advice, I looked up to see a long, thin, package flying at my head. And I knew exactly what it was. I grabbed it out of he air, and ripped frantically at the paper to reveal the top half of... yes, my broomstick. The golden letters on the strong wooden handle glinted up at me. Nimbus 2000. It was brand new, as of last summer. I tore off the rest of the packaging and hugged it to me like an old friend.  
"Your broom came," Amber noticed, once again stating the obvious.

"Yes!" I hugged it again, breathing in the sweet smell of magical wood.

"Awesome!" Angelina exclaimed, joining the conversation once more.

"Yeah..." Katie agreed. "Too bad you won't actually be able to use it"My heart jolted as she spoke the jarring truth I had been trying to ignore.

"Well... you know... I mean... there's always flying class." I objected lamely.

"Which you don't have until last semester," Amber pointed out, having the same schedule as me.

"Well then I'll just fly it around the common room," I made a pathetic attempt at a joke.

"Oh Kelly..." Amber sighed and gave me a quick one-armed hug.

"Hey you guys." I looked up to see Tibby beaming down at us all with pink cheeks and a giddy air of happiness around her.

"God, why are you so happy," Alicia, who had been silent all morning, frowned up at her.

"Oh, its nothing." Tibby worked a frown on to her face, but somehow it was still bright with excitement. I strongly suspected it had something to do with Dean. "Hey, did you guys see the announcment in the common room?" She changed the subject hastily. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are getting here October 30th! That's next Thursday."

"Really? I can't believe we've been here over a month," I said. "Time flies by so fast here."

"I know what you mean," Katie agreed. "The beginning of the year is always crazy."

Various murmurs of agreement echoed down the table.

"Excuse me?" A smooth, deep voice asked.

I jumped as I felt a rough hand brush against mine.

"Sorry," the voice said again. I turned to see Harry sitting beside me. How could I not have noticed that? "Uh- could you pass the marmalade?" he gestured to the jar of sweet orange jelly on the other side of me.

"Yeah," I smiled at him, then quickly stopped, not wanting to be dorky. Quickly, I grabbed the marmalade and shoved it at him.

"Thanks..." he paused, looking at me. "You have a nice smile," he said quietly.

"Oh!" I said, not expecting it at all. "I mean, thanks." To my horror, I found myself turning crimson. He was still looking at me. My palms were sweating. "So... you like marmalade?" I asked. _You like marmalade?_ Augh.

"What? Oh-yeah," he seemed to notice the jar in his hand for the first time.

"Oh. That's cool." I paused. "I like grape jelly." As if he wanted to know that! God, what was wrong with me?

"Okay," he grinned.

"Well, see you in Potions," I offered, as people were starting to get up and move towards the hallways.

"Yeah- hey, you know- I mean,we have it together... we might as well go together."

"Okay!" I agreed happily, breaking into another smile that was dorky for sure. But I didn't stop. He liked my smile.

"Come ON Kelly! We can't be late! The other-school people are coming before dinner!"Amber tugged on my arm as we raced up the hill from Care of Magical Creatures, our last class. I panted with the effort of running upwards. "Aughhh," I moaned. "Can you BELIEVE Sprout made us stay behind to clean up all that Mandrake poop? It's not like we were the only ones throwing it"  
"I knoooowwww," Amber moaned back, clutching her side and breathing heavily. Seriously, this hill was steep. Finally we reached the top and started sprinting down the path towards the back entrance to Hogwarts.

"Amber!" I gasped, my eyes fixed on a large shape in the sky. "What... what is that..." I trailed off, squinting at the sky. A huge black... thing... was steadily getting closer and closer.

"It's... it's..." Amber stared. "It's getting bigger."

"What are those things pulling it? Do you reckon they're hippogriffs?" I stared at the large winged creatures pulling the unknown object. It looked to be an oversized horse carriage. I cocked my head and stared some more.

"Kelly..." Amber said quietly.

"What?"

"Um... I think it's heading this way."

"No duh."

"No... I mean, exactly this way. As in right here. On top of us." She said, starting to edge away. I stared some more. The thing was getting closer, and as it got closer it was picking up a lot of speed.

"Bloody hell!" I screeched, racing towards Amber. As the carriage, or whatever it was, neared the ground, I could see it was about ten times the size of a normal carriage. And if I wasn't completely insane, the things pulling it were horses! I chose not to stay to ponder this thought, and concentrated on not getting squashed by a giant winged horse. I sprinted furiously towards the Hogwarts doors and didn't stop until I was standing on the steps that led up to them.n Amber and I watched in awe as the giant carriage landed with a great boom about two feet from where we stood. "What do you think?" Amber whispered.  
"Huh?"  
"Do we stay and greet our new friends or do we get our butts over to the feast?" she asked. I was about to choose the second choice, when the door of the carriage swung open and a huge boot stomped on to the ground.  
"Yikes," I muttered. The other foot followed its partner, which was followed by a pair of burly legs, which were followed by... a large blue dress and the frowning face of a very large woman. I turned to Amber and saw that she was trying to decide whether to laugh or look scared.

"Gabriellah? Gabriellah si vous plait?" the lady called with a heavy French accent.

"I'm 'ere Madam," a small, blonde girl clad in a dress similar to the woman's leapt out of the carriage.

"And where izz your sister?" the large woman inquired.

"Fleur! Fleur!" the small girl hollered into the carriage.

"I am here, do not worry Gabby," another girl hopped daintily on to the ground and tossed her long, blonde hair out of her face. Her dress matched her sister's perfectly.

"Veery good. Okay now you two girls vill be leading zee procession- this you know, ah?"

"Oui Madam," the girls curtsied with small, polite smiles.  
"Veery good. Now-  
The lady turned around for the first time, and her eyes landed on Amber and I.  
"Ah! Are you girls zee fine students that will be escorting us to the feast?" she smiled expectantly at us. "I hear zey have prepared some French dishes for us, no?' she asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of food.

"Well- I..." I trailed off, staring at the sea of girls in blue that was pouring out of the carriage.

"Madam, is it?" Amber asked politely.

"Oui, my name is Madam," the woman agreed. "And these are the eldest students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Madam." Amber repeated. "Welcome, Beauxbatons Academy to Hogwarts. And Happy Halloween..."

"What is zat!" a girl cried out suddenly.

"Oh my!" another gasped. Similar cries echoed through the crowd as they pointed and stared at the great lake below us.

"Hope it's not the giant squid," I nudged Amber with a grin.

"No! No, it must be the other school! Durmstrang!" Amber stood on her tippy toes to try and see over the Beauxbatons girls. I peered over the sea of blonde hair to get a view of the lake. A giant ship was rising from underneath the water! I studied the girls' reactions. A few shrank back in fear, while some stepped forward to try to get a better view. Most of them flipped their long, shiny hair over their shoulders and turned away, as if a ship rising from under the water was nothing new. Snooty brats.

Amber and I watched curiously as the large ship rose fully out of the water and glided easily across the lake to come to rest at the shore. A huge wooden door swung open and a storm of boys in brown rushed out of the ship, and started to trudge up the long grassy hill. The Beauxbatons girls quickly rushed away from the edge of the hill leaving a path for the boys. As they reached the top of the hill, I saw that they were led by a small, dark-haired man with beady black eyes.

"Silence!" he yelled out across the sea of boys. The dull murmur of the crowd stopped immediately. "Formation! Please!" The boys arranged themselves into three straight lines, and one particularly large boy was placed at the head of the middle line. "Perrfect," the man twisted his mouth into a rather grim smile. I stared at the large boy, wondering if he was who I thought he was.

"Amber," I nudged her. "Is that-  
"Krum? I dunno. That's what I thought."

"Ladies! Into your lines si vous plait!" The Beauxbaton's girls quickly formed two straight lines next to the Durmstrang boys, adjusting their hair and dresses quickly. Both groups stood quietly with their headmasters, looking at us expectantly. I looked sideways at Amber.

"Right- uh. Okay. Welcome to Hogwarts." Amber cleared her throat nervously. "Uh- I guess we'll, um, take you to the feast."  
"Yes- right this way please!" I said, opening the large wooden door. I held it open as Amber led the way inside, watching the blue and brown students march past me. When everyone had made it inside, I closed the door gently and rushed ahead with Amber. As we reached the end of the hallway, Amber pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, and we held them open, giving the newcomers a grand view of Hogwarts.

The Durmstrang students looked around, seeming rather impressed. They pointed and stared at the floating candles and pumpkins, and raised their eyebrows at the fancy golden dishes and goblets. The Beauxbaton girls, however, turned up their noses as they quickly surveyed the room. They shrugged the shoulders as if to say it would have to do. I felt a fury building inside me. How dare they shrug off Hogwarts like it was just another school. As if their fancy French school was any better! There was nowhere better than Hogwarts on the face of the planet, this I was sure of. It was so warm and welcoming, so safe and comfortable. And Dumbledore was better than all the headmasters in the world combined. Hogwarts was home.

Amber and I quickly took our seats as Dumbledore stood up from his chair. He stretched his hands out to the new students, welcoming them soundlessly to our school, then sat back down. The Beauxbatons girls looked at eachother, then, still in their lines, started their walk down the row of tables. They were doing some sort of hop-skip-dance routine on their tippy toes, fluttering their long eyelashes at a cute boy every so often. As they reached the teacher's table, the girl they called Gabriella had a little solo dance, and curtsied with her sister Fluer. Dumbledore and the other teachers applauded politely, along with a thunderous roar from most of the boys. Amber and I looked at eachother.

"How much do you wanna bet that Fluer girl is part veela," she whispered to me. I snicked appreciatively in return.

Then it was Durmstrang's turn. In their long fur coats, they marched quickly down the middle of the hall. They pounded long sticks on the ground as they walked, making grunting noises to the beat of the sticks. Excited squeals broke out from many of the girls as they spotted Krum. Up close, I was sure it was him now. I felt like squealing myself, but I was sure Amber would laugh at me, so I just stared at him for as long as I could, my heart pounding. Yes, I still had a crush on Harry, but Krum was only _the_ best Quidditch player alive!

When both schools had taken their seats at the tables Dumbledore conjured up for them, he stood up to make a quick speech. I didn't pay much attention, but I got the general idea.Welcome Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, you may enter your name into the goblet as soon as the feast is over, you must be 18 or older, good luck to all... blah... blah...blah... It wasn't like I was going to be entering in the tournament! I could better spend my time dividing my glances up between Krum and Harry.

I perked up as soon as the food appeared and dug in. I grabbed some chicken wings, turkey slices, a couple hot dogs, and some weird green thing that was probably French.

"So Angelina, you're entering, right?" I asked her, squirting mustard along my hot dog.  
"Yup," she said, somewhat nervously.  
"Don't let those little Beauxbaton wimps scare you. You are so much better than them," Amber advised her.  
"Yeah- thanks Amber," Angelina smiled, reaching for a bowl of grapes.  
"Seriously- I hope you win." I told her, meaning it with all my heart.  
"Thanks," she smiled at me.

As the feast came to an end, pieces of pumpkin pie appeared on everyone's empty plates, complete with squirts of whipped cream. I scraped mine off with my spoon and ate it plain. I scanned the table and looked at Harry again. My heart gave a little leap as I saw him doing the same thing. He looked up at me, and our eyes met. I showed him my pie, and he laughed, giving me the thumbs up. I grinned, blushing just a little, and happily turned back to my pie.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret

**Hey I'm finally back! Sorry its been about a century since I've written. As you may have noticed I have made a few changes to the other chapters, and am finally writing a new one. I did have a chapter four on here for a few days a while ago, but it got deleted somehow so here is a brand new one. R&R please!! **

A jarring flash of green and a distant scream... my heart pounding and sweat pouring off my body...

I jolted awake and turned to face the clock. It was just barely midnight. I didn't remember all of my dream, but there was a cold lump of fear in my stomach and I was trembling under the covers.

I sat up and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. My five roommates were all fast asleep. As I sat there listening to the rain, I realized I was suddenly wide awake. And my fuzzy slippers just inches from my feet seemed to be calling to me.

Without really thinking, I slipped into them, pulled on my bathrobe, and padded down to the common room. I walked past the flickering fire and pushed open the door to the empty halls. I shuffled along, not really knowing where I was going. There was an eerie silence hanging in the air. Being alone in this big school at night was kind of creepy.

I wandered along, and before I knew it I was at the bottom of the grand staircase at the doors of the Great Hall. I looked around, not sure what to do, when I heard a sound on the other side of the doors. I walked closer and pressed my ear up against it. There was a man in there, mumbling something to himself. Something told me not to open the door. I squinted through the crack.

I could make out a body hunched over the Goblet of Fire, and as I strained my ears, I could hear what he was saying.

"My Lord, I am doing your bidding. As I write his name on this parchment and drop it into the fire. Harry Potter will be chosen. He will compete in the tournament. He will win, and when he does, he will be taken to you, where your plan will be fufilled. Harry Potter will die, and you will be restored to LIFE!" He dropped the slip of parchment into the fire and started to laugh maniacly.

My heart was pounding. This man was after Harry, and he was working for he-who-must-not-be-named! Without thinking, I leaned heavily against the door. I gasped as it fell open, and I stumbled into plain view of the man. He whirled around to face me.

"You- you can't kill Harry!" I choked out, feeling idiotic and very scared.

"Oh really and why's that?" He asked, advancing toward me. "A little girl like you is gonna stop me?"

As he taunted me, I noticed something strange. He was wearing the exact same brown traveling cloak that Moody had been wearing at dinner, and he held in his hand what looked to be a cane. But as I looked closer, I saw it was a wooden leg!

The man was inches from me now, leering down at me with a crazed look on his face. His tongue flicked at the corner of his mouth like a serpent.

"You could ruin my plan. You could tell everyone what you just saw tonight, you silly little girl. And we can't have that now, can we?"

I gulped as he raised his wand.

"Avada-

"Wait!" I lunged and knocked the wand out of his hand.

"That. Was not. Smart," he said, picking it up, his face even more twisted and insane than before.

I raised my wand in defense. "How will it look, if you kill a girl, your first day on the job. Moody?" I looked him in the eye.

"Oh you're a clever one," he murmured, glancing down at the leg in his hand. "But now I really do have to kill you."

"I'll scream! I'll scream and they'll all come running and they'll see what you did, and they'll lock you up in Azkaban!"

His face darkened at the mention of this word and he seemed to hesitate and lose some of his confidence. I seized the opportunity. "I know you're not really Moody, and I know that you're planning something terrible here, and I-

"You won't say a WORD!" he hissed, holding his wand to my throat. "If I spare your life, you will keep absolutely silent, or else I will kill you."

I kept perfectly still.

"Here, this should insure that you don't spill the beans." He pointed his wand at my throat, and murmured an incantation. "There. Now if you even so much as think about telling, well, let's just say I wouldn't do it if I were you." He ripped his wand away fiercely. "Now go back to bed little girl, and pretend like you never saw a thing."

I turned and ran out of the hall and up the staircase, tears streaming down my face. When at last I made it back to Gryffindor Tower, I jumped into bed and buried underneath the blankets to cry myself to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5: Boils and Blood

**Hey I know it's been a crazy long time since I've updated this... but here it is. Please review...**  


Chapter Five

As I awoke to the sun streaming in across my face, memories of last night's horror came flooding back. An evil man disguised as Moody... slipping Harry's name in to the Goblet... working with you-know-who and plotting to kill him... nearly killing me in the process. I shivered. Maybe it had just been a dream. A horrible, almost real, nightmare.

Yes, as I heard birds chirping merrily and the chatter of my roommates dressing and bustling around the dorm, the terror was slowly easing off my chest, and it really was starting to seem like a bad dream. Maybe that's all it was. Maybe... there was only one way to find out.

"Amber. Hey, Amber!" I went up to her, remembering the curse the man had cast on my throat to ensure my silence...  
"Yeah?"'  
"Erm... I have to tell you something."  
"Okay..."  
"Umm... well, last night... I was in the Great Hall and..." I paused, waiting for something dreadful to happen. "And I saw... a man..."  
"Kelly! Oh my god, your face!"

Even as Amber cried out in shock, I could feel horrible spots of pain bursting out all across my face. I raced to the nearest mirror, and saw my face breaking out in angry red boils.  
"Auughh.." I moaned. The pain was really intense. As I cried out, blood started to gush out of them, streaking down my face and staining my t-shirt as it dripped off.  
"Oh god Kelly! You have to get to the hospital wing!" As she took my arm and raced me there, tears started streaming down my face and mixing with the blood. Yes it hurt, but more than that, this meant that it hadn't been a dream after all. There really was a deatheater, disguised as a teacher in our school. He really did curse me. He really was plotting to kill Harry. And I couldn't do anything about it.

By the time we reached the hospital, the boils had spread down my neck and arms, and blood was everywhere. I was starting to feel somewhat faint. Amber was crying as she watched me in such pain.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Madam Pomphrey made tsking noises with her tongue as she placed compresses on the boils to cool them and soak up the blood. "What happened to you dearie? Someone cursed you, that much is obvious."  
"Who did it, Kelly?" Amber asked.  
I shook my head violently, terrified of what else could happen if I said any more.  
"She was saying something, about a man in the Great Hall last night..." Amber informed her, speaking on my behalf. "But before she could finish telling me..." She trailed off, and gestured to my bleeding boils, looking very distraught.  
"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. Any curse performed by a student shouldn't be too serious." Madam Pomphrey reassured her.  
_ Yeah, but what about a curse performed by a death eater..._

"You run along to breakfast, she should be out of here in no time."  
Amber nodded, squeezed my hand, and left the room.  
"I'll get you something to eat hun." The nurse bustled off, leaving me alone in the hospital wing.

The cold, metal bedposts and the stark, white sheets glistened in the harsh light of the florescent lights flickering overhead. I started shaking violently under the scratchy gray blankets of my cot. Someone was plotting to kill Harry... and he was right here in Hogwarts! I had to tell Dumbledore. It didn't matter what happened to me. He had to know...  
As these thoughts raced through my mind, my face seemed to explode in pain. I could tell more boils were popping up, and as I reached up to adjust the compresses I felt they were already soaked through with blood. I felt so light-headed... and my pillow was so soft... without a second thought I drifted off to a welcome sleep.

xxxxxx

_ I was spinning, swirling through the darkness. The deatheater leered down at me, laughing, ripping parchment into pieces and dropping them into the Goblet. Harry's face floated in front of me, smiling broadly, his green eyes sparkling. Then suddenly a bolt of green light struck him, and his eyes grew wide and empty, his face pale, dead. He vanished, and I screamed, but no sound would come out. My face turned into a giant boil. My blood was gushing everywhere. Amber was sobbing at my side. Dumbledore was weeping over Harry's dead body. _  
_"You'll keep my secret, won't you Kelly?" The deatheater's voice echoed through my mind. "Keep my secret, and I'll make it alll go away. Keep my secret..."  
"Kelly..." Harry's voice mixed with his. "Don't listen to him. Please. I don't want to die... I don't want to die..."_  
_"Keep my secret..."  
"Don't let me die...Kelly..."_

"I WON'T! I WON'T!! HARRY, I WON'T! HARRY!! HARRY! NOOOOOO!!!"

I felt myself tossing and turning, shaking the bed, and a pair of hands clutching my arm.  
"Kelly, it's okay! Wake up!" Amber's voice soothed me, and I blinked my eyes open. I felt my face, and was relieved and shocked to feel soft, smooth skin. I ran my hands down my arms, and felt that they were back to normal too.

"Madam Pomphrey couldn't find a counter-charm, so Dumbledore did one. You're okay now." She gripped my hand tightly. "What were you dreaming about?"  
"Nothing!" I said quickly. "Just... erm..."  
"I heard you screaming his name..." Amber said, a smile creeping across her face. She imitated me. "Oh, Harry! Harry! No, I won't! Harry, Harry!!"  
"It was just..."  
"What was he doing to you?" Amber asked, smirking.  
"Oh!" I gasped, as I realized her meaning. "Yes... um... that's private business." I said, playing along with it.  
"Oooh... really..." Amber punched me playfully in the arm. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone Kelly's having dirty dreams about Harry..."  
"Amber!"  
"No, I'm serious, you're secret's safe with me." She grinned.  
"Whatever..." I shook my head, and swung my legs out of the cot. "So am I free to go?"  
"Yeah, Madam Pomphrey said you're all set. Come on, we have Dark Arts next."

A stone seemed to drop in to my stomach at these words. I was the only one who knew that "Moody" was really a deatheater. And of all subjects for him to teach he had to pick Dark Arts... Oh god, what if he made me stay after class so he could put me under another curse... I took a deep breathe and tried to calm myself. Maybe if I just played it cool he wouldn't even recognize me...

**& all you gotta do is press the button... )**


End file.
